CCSG developmental funds during this past project period have enabled new junior faculty to successfully establish their research laboratories at the Institute. These funds have also helped relocate several established investigators to the Institute. The 11 faculty who received developmental funds from the CCSG grant during this past project period include Drs. Oldham, Z. Huang, Price, Ronai, Courtneidge, Riedl, Wolf, Cang, Petroski, Cosford, and Lee. A total of $2.1 MM of direct CCSG support was provided to these recruits over the last five years. The remainder of the recruitment commitment for these investigators is covered by the Institute. In addition, the Institute fully supported the recruitment of the following 10 Cancer Center members: Drs. Bodmer, Chanda, Hansen, Komatsu, Levine, Puri, Rana, Rickert, Terskikh, and Xu. Altogether, over $,17MM in total costs (direct funds and corresponding overhead) of institutional funds have been expended or committed in future years towards these 21 new Cancer Center members. The new Center members have been awarded total direct grant funds of over $27MM during this period, demonstrating a remarkable return on investment for our Developmental Funds. CCSG developmental funds were also used for pilot project grants, promoting collaborations and developing projects that enabled new research directions of strategic importance to the Center, and the accumulation of sufficient preliminary results to support new grant initiatives and publications. Pilot project funds were provided to Drs. Terskikh, Marassi, Ronai, Feng, Oshima, Cang, Reed, Jiang, Yamamoto, Hansen, Wolf, Osterman, Smith, Stallcup, Pasquale, Ranscht, and Millan. Also, several 'mini-projects' were funded, allowing the award recipients to take advantage of our cutting-edge Shared Resources, again enabling new research directions, and submission of grant applications and publications. Lastly, CCSG funds were used to support the establishment of a new Shared Resource, Functional Genomics. This Shared Resource is now fully operational, and widely used by Cancer Center members. During the next project period, we expect to add 10-12 new investigators to the Cancer Center. We request support for two new Cancer Center faculty per year at $175,000 each ($350,000 total per year) for salary support, support for postdoctoral associates, and supplies. This is less than 20% of the expected total cost; the remainder of the recruitment commitment will be provided from institutional sources. Support is also requested for 2-3 pilot projects annually at $50,000-$75,000 each ($150,000 total per year) for collaborative pilot grants and for pilot grants under the Chemical Biology Initiative. Total Developmental Funds requested: $500,000.